Aki's woede (deel 1)
Masamune kuste haar meteen terug,hij schrok even van zichzelf en ook een beetje van Aki.Ze stopten even om op adem te komen."Ik hou...van je"zei Aki stil.Ze zei het zo stil dat alleen Masamune het kon verstaan."ik hou ook van jou"zei Masamune blozend terug."Masamune,heeft een lief,Masamune,heeft een lief!!"riepen Gingka en Kenta plagend."Ik heb er tenminste één!!!"riep Masamune terug."Masamune....??"vroeg Aki stilletjes."ja?" "Ik vroeg me af of je straks met mij naar burger King wilde"zei Aki verlegen."tuurlijk wil ik met jou naar burger king"antwoorde Masamune.thumb|left|Ze leek wel een kittenAki glimlachte terwijl ze helemaal rood was geworden."Tot straks,Masamune!!!"riep ze vrolijk en ze nam haar bey van de grond.Ze huppelde vervolgens weg''."ze is zo schattig als ze lacht,ze lijkt net een kleine kitten"dacht Masamune."waar woont Aki eigenlijk?"vroeg Masamune luidop af en hij wierp even een blik op zijn vrienden."niet naar mij kijken,ik weet het niet"mompelde Kyoya."Ze woont in een groot landhuis in Tokyo"zei Yuki."En ze komt helmaal van Tokyo naar hier?"vroeg Gingka."ja"antwoorde Yuki."Is ze rijk??"vroeg Masamune geschokt.Yuki knikte."Viel je dat niet op?"vroeg Kyoya."nee"bekende Masamune."Domkop!!!!Welke andere blader staat hier in een jurk te bladen???"vroeg Kyoya."Daar lette ik niet op"zei Masamune stil."Zijn jullie een koppel??"vroeg Yu ineens heel onverwachts.Masamune begon langzaam rood te worden."zei ik iets verkeerds?"vroeg Yu."ik en Aki zijn ......een koppel"bekende Masamune verlegen."Wow,je hebt een betere smaak voor meisjes dan ik dacht ,Masamune"zei Yuki lachend."Ik ben echt verliefd op haar....."zei Masamune nog."ja ,maar dat intresseert me niet"gromde Kyoya."doe niet zo ,jojo"zei Yu.Masamune vond het best wel grappig dat Kyoya weer kwaad werd op Yu."Over Aki gesproken,gaan we eens naar dat landhuis van Aki,ik wil het wel eens zien"zei Yu enthousiast."Ja,dat doen we"zei Gingka."ze heeft er vast veel hamburgers!!!"riep Titi."ja!!!!"riep Gingka.Yu,Titi ,Masamune en Gingka gingen heel enthousiast weg.Yuki,Madoka en Kyoya bleven daar staan met een reuze druppel op hun hoofd."Moeten we ze niet volgen ?"vroeg Yuki."Jullie,ik niet"gromde Kyoya en hij ging de andere kant op.Even later.... Gingka,Masamune,Titi en Yu waren na een lange tijd aangekomen in Tokyo."Waar zou dat reuze grote landhuis nu zijn?"vroeg Yu nieuwsgierig."Dat hadden we aan Yuki moeten vragen"zei Gingka."we zijn echt een stelletje sukkels"bekende Titi."Ja!!! Dat zijn we zeker"zeiden Yu ,Masamune en gingka in koor."Hey,jongens wat doen jullie hier???"vroeg een bekende stem.De jongens draaiden zich om en zagen dat het Aki was."we waren op zoek naar jouw grote landhuis"zei Yu."recht voor jullie neus jongens!!"riep Aki."Nu zijn we nog blind ook"zei Gingka."kom!" riep Aki.De vier jongens gingen Aki achterna.Toen ze binnen waren hoorden de jongens dat er op de piano werd gespeeld."wie speelt er op de piano?"vroeg Yu."Mijn grote broer"antwoorde Aki."Grote broer??"vroegen de jongens in koor en ze begonnen te denken hoe hij eruit zou kunnen zien."Sta daar niet thumb|dit is Kyo de grote broer van Akizo,jullie mogen hem zien hoor"zei Aki.De jongens gingen naar de kamer waar er op de piano gespeeld werd.Ze keken naar de jongen die de piano bespeelde."Hij heeft net dezelfde glimlach als Aki"merkte Masamune op.De jongen stopte met op de piano te spelen en zei:"hallo,jij moet Masamune zijn,mijn kleine zus heeft het de hele tijd over je,trouwens ik ben haar broer Kyo Mikato"zei hij vriendelijk en hij maakte een buiging alsof Masamune een prins was.Aki bloosde enorm veel en zag nu zo rood als een kreeft."Ehi se si desidera si può giocare al pianoforte, sorella"zei Kyo en hij keek naar Aki."Wat voor taaltje was dat?"vroeg Gingka."Gingka,dat was erg onbeleefd"zei Masamune."het was italiaans,ik en Aki zijn half italiaans en half japans"verklaarde Kyo.Masamune wierp een verbaasde blik op Aki die nu op de piano prachtig aan het spelen was."een week geleden kwam ze super laat thuis en voor de eerste keer sinds dat ze Dylan kwijtgeraakt is lachte ze weer en ze zei dat ze een jongen ontmoet had waarvan ze vond dat hij heel vriendelijk was.Natuurlijk heb ik toen gevraagd wat zijn naam was en ze antwoorde toen : Masamune Kadoya."vertelde Kyo."ze vind me echt leuk?"vroeg Masamune verbaasd."ja"antwoorde Kyo. ''Word vervolgd... Categorie:Aki Categorie:Masamune Categorie:kyo Categorie:tit Categorie:yu Categorie:kyoya Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Madoka Categorie:yuki